


haemin | don't go

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [76]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: “If you insist on going, I guess I won’t stop you, but don’t say I didn’t try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	haemin | don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Angst would be nice but please feel free to make it anything you want!!"

"If you insist on going, I guess I won't stop you, but don't say I didn't try," Sungmin said as they stood in the departure terminal at the airport.

"This... this is just something I have to do," Donghae replied, but his voice was shaky. Was he doing the right thing in leaving? He'd dreamed of going to America to study for so long, and after his father passed away, he needed a change of scenery. Seoul was too familiar, and everything he saw reminded him of memories with his father. His mother and brother were supportive of his decision, but his mother had indeed cried heartily when they'd hugged goodbye earlier that morning. She hoped this would help break Donghae from the depressive funk he'd been in for weeks now. She only wished he didn't have to go so far away.

Sungmin sighed deeply as he looked at Donghae. He looked so forlorn and well, pitiful. Sungmin adjusted Donghae's scarf around his neck and gave him one long last hug. "Be safe, okay?" Sungmin murmured, tears choking his voice. "Not everyone is as nice as we are."

"I will, hyung," Donghae replied. He clung to Sungmin and blinked back the tears in his eyes. "You... you won't forget me, right?"

Sungmin gave him one last squeeze and stepped back. "Lee Donghae, no one could _ever_ forget you," he said with a smile. "Now hurry up or you'll miss your plane."

Donghae gathered up his things and went to stand in the security line.

"Call me right when you get to Los Angeles!" Sungmin called.

"It'll be the middle of the night!" Donghae exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter!" Sungmin replied. "And bring me back some Nikes!"

Donghae chuckled and turned back to the security agent checking his documents. He didn't think about Sungmin until the plane was climbing into the sky, heading for America. Donghae slipped his headphones on and set his iPod to shuffle. The first song that came up was one that Sungmin had given him years before.

Donghae blinked rapidly, but it didn't help. As the plane soared into the sky, Donghae's tears began to fall...


End file.
